


Safiyah comes to Gotham.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [27]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Safiyah comes to Gotham what kind of trouble will she cause?
Relationships: Ares (John Wick)/Original Male Character(s), Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Kate Kane/Reagan, Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Safiyah comes to Gotham.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's the latest Keagan one shot fanfic i hope you enjoy it.

(Over at Kane Tower up in her office Kate's at her desk working as someone walks in to talk to her as they walk in he throws a popper at her and then quickly ducks out 

of the room as it hits her desk making her jump out in the hallway he looks at Reagan and Ares who are trying to keep from laughing.)

Ares: (Signs) So fucked up.  
Mark: (Signs) I know.

(Their still laughing as they walk into the office and quickly stop.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Hey. Was it you who threw this?  
Mark: No. It was Ares.

(She looks at him as Reagan's trying to keep from laughing at her friends then walks over to her girlfriend and kisses her then pulls away from her. Then Reagan hears 

a whipped sound coming from Ares phone and her and Mark clap hands laughing.)

Reagan: They think their funny.  
Kate: They do actually.  
Mark: What you talking about we are funny.  
Reagan: Not that funny.  
Mark: Now i'm insulted.  
Ares: That's not the only thing that insults you.

(He looks at her and jokingly starts beating on her making her laugh at him then he stops.)

Reagan: Stop beating on Santino's second in command or i'm sicking Santino on you.  
Mark: Sure threaten to sick your mother's boyfriend on me.  
Kate: That's funny.  
Reagan: What?  
Kate: I thought he was Santino's boyfriend.

(Mark looks at her as Reagan's trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: I ain't that lucky.

(Ares looks at him as he starts laughing.)

Mark: No wait i am that lucky. Hi honey.  
Ares: Hi.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as Kate starts laughing.)

Kate: Oh my god you dork.  
Mark: I am not.  
Reagan: You could of fooled us.  
Mark: Now i am insulted.  
Ares: When aren't you insulted.  
Mark: When i have you under me.

(She looks at him as Reagan and Kate continue to laugh at her.)

Ares: Well than. Do you flirt like this alot or am i just special.  
Mark: Oh i flirt a lot with Evermoist.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: I shouldn't of said that.  
Reagan: Yeah mainly when one of the members sister is sitting right here.  
Mark: Yeah. Anyway. What's going on?  
Kate: I was just going over these last few projects I've been working on.  
Mark: Anything happen in them lately?  
Kate: Not that i'm aware of.  
Mark: Okay good.  
Kate: Why what's up?  
Mark: I was talking to Julia just before i came here and she told me something.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: She said someone named Safiyah was coming to Gotham. And that she doesn't just have her eyes on both her and Sophie.

(Kate looks at him.)

Kate: Who else?  
Mark: Reagan!

(Reagan looks at him and then looks off.)

Ares: Why Reagan?  
Mark: Reagan looked in the journal.

(Reagan looks off.)

Reagan: She wants to know what i know.  
Mark: She does.  
Reagan: I didn't really read much of what was in the journal. No more than Luke did.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Ares: Okay. So we tell her that?  
Mark: Babe from what Julia said she's not the type of person you tell that too.  
Ares: Why?  
Julia: She'll find away to get the truth out of you weather you like it or not.

(They turn and look to see both Sophie and Julia walking into.)

Mark: How's Jacob handling this whole new threat?  
Sophie: As well as anyone thought he would.  
Mark: So he's still on his.  
Sophie: I wanna kill Batwoman kick yes.

(Mark looks at Kate who looks annoyed.)

Kate: I just don't get it.  
Mark: Yeah well no one is ever really going to get why he is the way he is.  
Kate: I mean i know i hated Batman for my mother and sister's death but.  
Mark: We know.  
Kate: But i got over it.  
Mark: See the thing is your dad has to have something to hate other than Alice or Mouse. And if Hating the bat is his way of seeing things differently.  
Kate: Batwoman isn't the bad guy here Mark.  
Mark: I realize that. But he's never going to. There just comes a time and place we are all just going to have deal with. Because he's never going to change his mind 

on how he feels about the Bat.

(She nods her head at him.)

Reagan: So what we do?  
Mark: I don't know. The only thing we can do is try and keep you safe.  
Reagan: I work with Santino. How safe can i really be.  
Mark: Well John hasn't found them yet so.  
Reagan: Yeah okay.  
Mark: Anyway.  
Kate: So we keep an eye out for Safiyah and pray she doesn't make her presents known in Gotham.  
Mark: And i'd hate to say it but.  
Kate: I can't leave Gotham without a hero Mark.  
Mark: That's not what i was going to say.  
Kate: Oh.  
Sophie: I wouldn't bring Supergirl or Superman here.  
Mark: Why not?  
Sophie: Because he seems to think any hero is a danger to this city.  
Mark: He does anything to Supergirl i'm pretty sure Alex Danvers and Mon-El will give Jacob Kane a pain nothing will cure.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Sophie: Ouch.  
Mark: And yes Kara Danvers is Supergirl.  
Sophie: Kind of figured.  
Mark: You really didn't date a dummy.  
Kate: I really didn't.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: But than again. Sophie did figure out you were Batwoman long before Kara Danvers came into Gotham and looked under the suit.

(Sophie looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: Oh due tell.

(They start laughing at Kate's face.)

Kate: That's nice.   
Mark: Oh come on Kate.  
Kate: You know. You're offly fast with telling people how Kara reacted. But what about you?  
Mark: I did it once.  
Sophie: And?  
Mark: I can actually see what you three all see in her.

(Kate puts her head back and makes a nose that makes them laugh.)

Sophie: She's going to hurt you.  
Mark: Oh i don't doubt that one bit. Anyway. What's up?  
Sophie: I just got a call from Beca.  
Mark: She okay?  
Sophie: Yeah. She said the tour is headed here and now with Safiyah headed this way.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Kate: As long as she doesn't see them as a threat they shouldn't be to worried.  
Mark: I would be.  
Kate: Why's that?  
Mark: You've come up against bad guys like her and they've all gone after the Evermoist members.  
Julia: Mainly Veracity.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off annoyed knowing that this woman could go after her sister.)

Kate: Where are they?  
Sophie: They have a show in Chicago tonight.   
Mark: Me and Ares can head out there and come into Gotham with them.  
Kate: Okay be careful.  
Mark: Will do.

(They both turn and leave the office to go and head out to Chicago to go and watch out for the band. Over the next few weeks all of the heroes and the Crows keep their 

eyes and ears open whenever Safiyah comes to Gotham and starts to cause trouble but what everyone doesn't know is that she's are ready in Gotham and keeping a close 

eye on Sophie Julia and Reagan with the help of someone both Mark and Ares hate with a passion and really hope he's not involved in this. As they continue to wait Mark 

starts thinking that she hasn't just arrived in Gotham but has been here all along and just waiting for when she can grab them. Realizing this Mark quickly rushes off 

towards Kane Tower to go and talk to Kate as he gets there and walks into her office he looks around to make sure no one followed him and heads for the door that also 

leads down to the batcave as he walks in he closes it as he closes it he waits for a few minutes to make sure no one followed him up to Kate's office when he's sure 

they didn't follow him he starts down the stairs into the Batcave as he gets there he walks over to them.)

Mark: What if she's are ready here?

(Kate and Luke turn to look at him.)

Luke: What?  
Mark: Safiyah! What if she's are ready in Gotham.  
Kate: You think.  
Mark: I have a feeling while we've been waiting for her to strick she's been in hiding just waiting for when she can come out and grab one or all three of them.  
Luke: If she's been here this whole time.  
Kate: Where the hell is she hiding?  
Mark: Good question.  
Kate: Luke start looking into abandoned warehouses here in Gotham and see if we can't locate where she is.  
Luke: Okay.

(He gets to work on trying to figure out where she could be hiding.)

Mark: There are a lot of warehouses in Gotham Kate.  
Kate: I know. But if we can norrow it down to just two or even down to one we can get her before she causes any trouble.  
Mark: You said the samething about Lex Luthor.  
Kate: He was always trouble. Just ask his sister.  
Mark: Yes dear.

(She smacks him making him laugh as Sophie and Julia walk up to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Sophie: Hey. Anything?  
Mark: Nothing as of yet. Kate has Luke looking for at all of the abandoned warehouses here in Gotham.  
Sophie: That's a lot of warehouses Kate.  
Kate: I know. It's just a start.

(They nod their heads at her as they get back to work on trying to find out where Safiyah is as their looking Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it's 

from seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Hey what's up?  
Ares: We have a problem?  
Mark: What?  
Ares: I just came to Santino's and it looks like someone gave one hell of a fight.  
Mark: Okay i'm on the way.  
Ares: Okay.

(He hangs up and looks at Kate.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: No. Ares just showed up to Santino's club and the damn thing has damage done to it.  
Kate: Meaning?  
Mark: Meaning someone put up one hell of a fight.

(She looks at him and gets annoyed as he rushes from the Batcave. Later over at Santino's club Mark gets out of his truck and closes the door as he closes it he locks 

it up as him and Kate rush off inside of it along with Sophie and Julia as they walk in they look around and see the damage done to it.)

Mark: Oh my god.

(Ares turns and looks at him.)

Kate: What the hell happened here?  
Ares: I don't know. We've been trying to figure that out.  
Mark: Where's Santino?

(She looks at him and then looks down.)

Ares: I don't know.

(He looks at her and realize's something then walks over to her and grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: We're gonna find him baby.  
Ares: I know that. And given by what happened out here.  
Mark: Reagan!

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Julia: Shit.  
Sophie: Yup.  
Julia: And we all know who her father is going to blame for them going missing.  
Sophie: Yeah we do. Kate!

(She looks at her.)

Sophie: We're going to find her.  
Kate: I know. I just.

(Sophie grabs her into a hug getting her to smile a little at her.)

Sophie: We'll find em and when we do that woman won't see it coming.  
Kate: I know that.  
Julia: I was just telling Sophie.  
Mark: I swear if the words he say's that it's Batwoman's fault that they went missing i just might forget he's our boss and deck him.  
Sophie: And at this point neither one of us would blame you.  
Mark: Yeah. Babe why don't you take me and Kate into Santino's office and see if something isn't missing.

(She nods her head at him as they walk off with Ares as both Sophie and Julia look around the club to see if they can't find anything. Back by Santino's office Ares 

shows him and Kate in and Mark hands her gloves and she smiles at him. As Kate's looking around Mark looks at Ares and smiles at her. Then he walks over to her and 

kisses his girlfriends head getting her to smile at him as he kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: We're gonna find him.  
Ares: I don't doubt that for one second.  
Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: You know Santino as well as i do.  
Ares: I know.  
Mark: Okay.  
Ares: I love you.  
Mark: I love you too.

(She smiles at him as he kisses her again then pulls away from her as he walks over to Kate as they start searching his office for anything they can find. As their 

looking Ares looks around herself but can't find anything. As Mark's going through Santino's desk he comes up to one of the draws on his desk and it opens it once it's 

open he finds an envelope inside of it and opens it to pull whatever is in it out as he pulls out the pictures he sees what they are and looks over at Ares.)

Mark: Babe.

(She looks at him then walks over to him as she gets there she looks at the pictures and looks at them confused.)

Ares: Who the hell is this. This isn't Moira Queen.  
Mark: Did ever date anyone before he got together with Reagan's mother?  
Ares: Not that i know of. I mean we're close but.  
Mark: No i get it.

(She smiles at him as they continue to look through the pictures and Ares comes across one that makes her look up.)

Mark: What?  
Ares: I see this man as a brother i really don't want to see that.

(He looks at the a picture and also quickly looks off.)

Mark: Oh dear god.   
Ares: Yeah.  
Mark: I might never unsee that.

(Ares looks at him and laughs.)

Ares: Yeah.  
Mark: I have a confession though.  
Ares: What?  
Mark: Uh well.  
Ares: You slept with him didn't you?  
Mark: I was pissed.  
Ares: About what?  
Mark: He wanted me to be the one who killed John and when i wouldn't. I did something i swore i'd never do.  
Ares: We weren't together yet.  
Mark: I know that.

(She smiles at him as she kisses him again then pulls away from him.)

Ares: I still go you in the end.  
Mark: That you did.  
Ares: But who is this?  
Mark: I don't know. And i really don't care.

(He turns them over and looks at his girlfriend and trying picture her naked and she smacks him making him laugh.)

Ares: Later honey.  
Mark: Yes dear.

(She smiles at him. Later back over at Crow Head Quarters Mark Sophie and Julia are there talking and joking around as Jacob walks up to them Mark looks over at him 

and gets annoyed but continues on with his conversation with Julia and Sophie as his phone goes off he grabs it out and looks at the number seeing the number he mutes 

and gets back to the investigation at hand. As he's getting back to the investigation his phone goes off again he looks at the number and answers it.)

Mark: Whoever this better stop calling me.  
Lex: Now Mark is that anyway to talk to the man who has your friends.

(Mark looks around and gets annoyed.)

Mark: And here i didn't think Safiyah could get any lower.

(He falls silent on the other end.)

Lex: Not funny.  
Mark: I do try to be funny.  
Lex: What's the name of the lead singer of Evermoist again.

(Mark looks at Sophie.)

Mark: Why?

(He hits her in the head getting her to fall over.)

Lex: Let's just say i have her and plan on killing her if you don't give us what we want.  
Mark: Whatever it is you we don't have.  
Lex: You know what we want and we're going to get it one way or the other.  
Mark: Are you deaf Luthor i just said we don't have it.  
Lex: Well then you better find it or i'm going to be killing me an Everbitch member.  
Mark: Oh Lex if you kill her i'll be the one doing the killing.

(Then he hangs up and looks at Sophie and Julia.)

Sophie: What's wrong?  
Mark: He's got Calamity.

(He throws his phone down onto the table.)

Julia: You said he?  
Mark: Lex Luthor is working with Safiyah.  
Sophie: Or she's working for him.  
Mark: Knowing that fucken nutcase i wouldn't be surprised. We need to tell Kate.  
Sophie: Okay you go and tell her.  
Mark: Are right.

(He grabs up his phone and calls Kate after she answered he told her about Lex being involved in the case as well and she put her head down in annoyance.)

Kate: What they want?  
Mark: What you think?  
Kate: The journal.  
Mark: Yeah. And he said if they don't get it he's gonna kill her.  
Kate: He's got someone else?  
Mark: Yeah he has Calamity and i have a feeling he means business.  
Kate: Mark me and you know the loser well enough. He's more talk than anything.  
Mark: Yeah i know. But i really don't feel like feel like taking any chances. Beca's nearly lost her once. I really don't think she wants to lose her completely.  
Kate: You okay?  
Mark: As long as we can find them before Lex can make Beca a widow i'll be just fine.  
Kate: Are right.

(Then he hangs up and puts the phone down again.)

Sophie: Lex really is pushing his luck.  
Mark: He really really is. I swear Paragon or not.  
Julia: What?  
Mark: He hurts either one of them i'm gonna kill him and i'll make it to where no one can bring the son of a bitch back.  
Sophie: I hear ya.

(He laughs at her as he calls Beca who answers right away.)

Mark: Hey Bec's.  
Beca: Hey. What's up?  
Mark: Have you seen Calamity today?  
Beca: Yes. Why?  
Mark: Just checking. She home?

(She looks next to her and hands the phone to her wife.)

Beca: It's Mark.

(She takes the phone from her.)

Calamity: Mark!  
Mark: Where are you and Beca?  
Calamity: At home. Like we have been the last two weeks Why?  
Mark: Have either of you seen Vera or the other two girls?  
Calamity: Yeah. Mark what's going on?  
Mark: Lex clams he has you.  
Calamity: Lex i thought he was dead.  
Mark: What?

(He turns and looks at Sophie and Julia then writes a note out to them telling them to call Kate again getting her down to Crow Head Quarters. Then he hears her 

laughing on the other end.)

Mark: Calamity Mitchell i'm going to kill you.  
Calamity: I'm sorry i couldn't help it.

(Beca smacks her wife and takes the phone back from her.)

Beca: You're lucky you're hot.  
Calamity: I know.

(She kisses her cheek then pulls away from it as she gets up to go and call one of the other girls.)

Beca: She was just being funny Mark.  
Mark: I know and to think we almost lost all of that.  
Beca: But we didn't.  
Mark: I know.  
Beca: Everything okay?  
Mark: Yeah everything's fine. Now it's just trying to figure out why Lex thinks he has Calamity.  
Beca: You need us to come down there.  
Mark: Yeah but don't come on your own i'll send Marco down to get you.  
Beca: Okay.

(Then he hangs up with her and looks at Sophie.)

Sophie: What?  
Mark: I just talked to Calamity.  
Julia: What?  
Mark: Beca handed me the phone and it was Calamity on the other end.  
Sophie: So who the hell does Lex have?  
Mark: I don't know. 

(Minutes later both Beca and Calamity walk into their command center and Mark walks over to her as he gets to her he hugs her getting her to smile at him as their 

hugging he smiles at Beca who does the samething than he pulls away from her.)

Calamity: What's going on?  
Mark: Lex calmed he has you.  
Calamity: It's not me. I've been at home with Beca all day.  
Mark: Okay so who the hell does he have?

(Then the screen comes on and they see who he has and Sophie gets Mark's attention. He turns to see who it is and laughs.)

Beca: What?  
Mark: Yeah that's not Calamity.  
Beca: Who is that?  
Mark: Adele Wolff.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Mark: Do me a favor stay out of sight.

(She nods her head at him as they both leave the room and Mark looks at Sophie and Julia laughing. Over the course of the day they continue to search for Reagan 

Santino and Adele as their looking Lex and Safiyah grow more and more annoyed but the more annoyed they get the more torture they put both Reagan and Adele through as 

Santino sits off on his own as Lex's men beat on him which is getting more and more onto Mark's nervous as they continue to watch the feed they finally get hit on 

where they are and they rush from the room to go and get them. Later over at the warehouse.)

Lex: You know where that Journal is Reagan and you're gonna tell us.  
Reagan: I don't know anything. And even if i did.  
Lex: What?  
Reagan: I'd never tell you.

(He punches her sending her head to the side getting her to look at Adele whose getting one hell of a beating.)

Reagan: Adele!

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Adele: I'm are right.  
Lex: Adele!  
Reagan: You grabbed the wrong Australian Lexy boy.  
Lex: What?  
Reagan: Adele isn't the lead singer of Evermoist.  
Lex: You lied to me.

(Santino looks at him and laughs.)

Santino: Oh and the fun i had doing so. 

(He punches him sending his head to the side.)

Lex: Either one of you tells us where the damn journal is. Or i kill me a mob boss.

(Reagan and Adele look at him and then to the woman with him.)

Reagan: We've are ready said we don't know where the fucken journal is.  
Lex: You're lying. You have five seconds to tell us where the journal is or i kill me and a mob boss.

(Reagan looks at him and thinks that Ares wouldn't be to happy if they lost Santino again.)

Safiyah: You really think Mark wants to lose his boyfriend again?  
Reagan: Mark's in a happy relationship with his second in command.  
Lex: What?  
Mark: She said i'm dating Ares.

(Lex turns and looks at Mark coming forward gun pointed at his head as he gets to him he puts it up to it and then gets him in the face sending him to the ground.)

Mark: I'd rather do an assassin. No offence Santino.  
Santino: None taken.

(Lex gets up and runs off along with Safiyah.)

Mark: Batwoman Safiyah's on the run.  
Batwoman: I'm on it.  
Mark: Okay good because Luthor's mine.  
Batwoman: Are right.

(He runs off in the direction that Lex ran off in as he turns the corner Lex goes to fire at him only to have someone throw him into the boxs next to him throwing his 

gun away from him seeing who it is Mark laughs at him.)

Mark: Jason!

(He looks at him and laughs. As Mark reaches him he goes to turn him over but Lex gets up to run only to have Mark grab him throws him over his shoulder to the ground 

as he lands he looks up at him and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Now now Lex that's not very nice to run away from a conversation.  
Lex: Let me go.  
Mark: Yeah no i'm not doing that.  
Lex: I am a Paragon?  
Mark: Yeah yeah. Kate's a better Paragon then you ever will be.  
Jason: This reject is a Paragon?  
Mark: Unfortunately. Get up Luthor.

(They get him up and walk him off towards the other Crows agent Lex gets free again and runs off which then gets Mark to catch him and throw him into a wall getting 

him to hurt himself. And then Mark quickly sticks a knife into Lex's stomach getting him to cry out in pain.)

Mark: The monitor is dead Luthor. There's no more bringing you back if you die this time. 

(He sticks it into him again getting him to cry in pain.)

Lex: You might be here now Buchanan but.  
Mark: You nearly killed four of my friends three months Luthor give me one good reason why i shouldn't aim higher?

(He pushes the knife in more.)

Lex: I think your life in the Mob turned you for the better.  
Mark: No. I'm just sick of people like you always coming back.

(Then he let's him go and walks away from him as he shoots him in the head killing him for good. Then he walks over to him and gets him in the chest making sure he 

stay's that way. Jason looks at him.)

Jason: Damn dude.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I'd apologize but i'm not.

(Then they both walk off.)

Mark: We're gonna have to burn that body.  
Jason: And we will.

(Mark nods his head at him as they continue onto everyone else. As they get to them Mark sees Sophie and Julia untying Santino as they get him untied he goes to fall 

over but Mark gets to him and catches him before he can hit the floor.)

Mark: Hey hey Santino.

(He looks at him and hangs onto his friend.)

Mark: Supergirl i need you in here.

(Kara flies into the warehouse and over to them.)

Julia: Jacob was never as bad you said was he?  
Mark: No. He was putting on an act in order to throw Lex off and given how he just kidnapped three people.  
Julia: It worked.  
Mark: Yup. Come on Ares is gonna be so happy to see you.  
Santino: Okay.

(Then Kara lands next to them and she picks him up to take him to Crow Head Quarters to their medical wing. Later back over at Crow Head Quarters Ares in Santino's 

room watching him sleep as Mark walks in.)

Ares: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. How is he?  
Ares: Sleeping. So any ward on Safiyah?  
Mark: No. Kate said she disappeared and we have no idea on where she is. The Crows are going to be keeping even closer eye out on her.  
Ares: And here i thought it was Alice and Mouse you guys are having trouble with.  
Mark: Yeah. Hey Ares.

(She stands up and walks over to him.)

Ares: We weren't together yet. Mark.  
Mark: I know that.  
Ares: You really thought i'd be jealous?  
Mark: Kind of.  
Ares: Well i'm not.  
Mark: Good to know.

(He grabs her in and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Marry me.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Ares: What?  
Mark: Marry me.

(He takes the ring out of his jacket pocket and shows it to her.)

Ares: Mark!  
Mark: I've actually been doing this for a while now. And Santino gave his blessing.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: So Ares will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?  
Ares: Yes.  
Mark: Yes.  
Ares: Yes.

(He takes the ring out of the box and places it onto her finger then kisses her again as their kissing Kate walks by and laughs at them. Then they pull away from each 

other.)

Mark: I love you.  
Ares: I love you too.

(He hugs her getting her to smile at him and then looks at her ring smiling. Later that night over at the Hold up everyone's there celebrating Mark and Ares engagement 

as their celebrating the members of Evermoist and the Bellas walk in getting them to turn and look at them.)

Mark: Hey it's Everhotties and the Bellas.

(They start laughing at the four members faces.)

Serenity: I hate your wife Cal.  
Calamity: What? Why?  
Serenity: Everhotties really Beca.  
Beca: It was either that or Eversexies.

(They put their heads down as Veracity's boyfriend walks up to her and kisses her cheek getting her to laugh at him.)

Bobby: You're my Eversexy member.

(Veracity looks at him and laughs as he claps hands with Mark making him laugh as they join them for the celebration Mark hugs Calamity getting her to laugh at him. 

Then he pulls away from her as he goes back to his fiance. As he gets to her he kisses her cheek getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: Santino's okay babe.  
Ares: I know. Thank you for rescuing him.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(He kisses her again then pulls away from her. Through out the night they continue to celebrate Mark and Ares engagement as their celebrating Reagan looks at them and 

smiles as she looks over at Kate whose joking around with Sophie and Julia. Then she goes back to watching Mark as she's watching him he looks over at her and smiles 

at her then goes back to his conversation with his friends and fiance. As she continues to watch him with them Kate walks over to her.)

Kate: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah i'm just thinking how close Mark came to losing all four members of Evermoist when Lex had the DEO blown up.  
Kate: Yeah really. Mark really wanted to kill him.  
Reagan: Yeah.

(She looks at her and smiles as she kisses her cheek then gets back to work. As she gets back to work Reagan starts thinking about what would of happened had they not 

found them. Would Lex and Safiyah have finally gotten the information they needed to find the journal. And if they had would they of used it to get raid of Batwoman 

and the other heroes in the world. She doesn't know and really hopes that someday they never have to find out. But right she does wonder where Safiyah ran off too. Is 

she off licking her wounds and in the shadows waiting to strick again when their all least inspecting her too. Reagan really hopes not. Because if she does show back 

up in Gotham she knows deep down that Kate will stop at nothing to bring Safiyah down and finally lock her up in Arkham for good. It's just a matter of knowing on when 

she'll strick but also once again hoping she never does.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that fanfic. Because well i don't know much about Safiyah. Other than what they brought up in the show. Anyway i hope you guys enjoyed that one shot. Anyway. I just wanted to let you all know. I don't know if i'll be putting up another Keagan one shot this weekend. Because we're going out of town on Sunday so depending on what time we're leaving i'll more and likely be to tried to type anything up. But for right now all i can say is i'll see about putting Reunion after Crisis up on Sunday who knows if not Sunday maybe Monday before i update Rise of the Ex. So until then have a good weekend Keagan shippers.


End file.
